


Suit

by the-eagle-of-masyaf (Dunkelherz)



Series: Suit [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Developing Relationship, Drunkenness, F/M, Finals, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelherz/pseuds/the-eagle-of-masyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what's your survey about?”, Altair asked and took another sip of his Bacardi, loud music booming from inside the club. </p><p>“Alright, wait,” he said and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt after he'd put his glass on the bar table. “We were wondering....” He made a pause, looking upwards thinking, then held his hands out as if he was a wizard presenting the white bunny in front of his audience. “Bi-curious! Yay or nay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit

“Oh hey!”

 

Altair looked up, then back at his drink in his hand. “Yeah I was talking to you.” He looked up again, watching him come closer wearing a way too big a smile – probably because he was just as drunk as Altair and having just as a good time as him. “You came just in time for my friend's and I survey.” Altair looked at the other man standing right next to him and he thought he knew him. Oh, that was right! They had a few classes together but what was his name again? Sam? Shawn? Shaun? Well, it wasn't that important anyway, not when his friend was talking again already. “Yes, survey,” he said with a smirk and while Altair had seen him in the halls a couple of times before, he thought he'd never seen him... smile so much. Or look so friendly. Which was weird and made him frown. “No, no don't go away now,” he said even though Altair had no intention of going anywhere.

 

“So what's your survey about?”, Altair asked and took another sip of his Bacardi.

 

“Alright, wait,” he said and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt after he'd put his glass on the bar table. “We were wondering....” He made a pause, looking upwards thinking, then held his hands out as if he was a wizard presenting the white bunny in front of his audience. “Bi-curious! Yay or nay?”

 

“God you idiot no!”, his friend -Altair was pretty sure his name was Shaun or something- said and pushed him aside. “We were just wondering if there are any people here who are homo- or at least bisexual,” Shaun chirped in.

 

Altair cocked his head to one side, eyebrows arched and lips parted to a small o. “Alright, forget it,” Shaun's friend said and was about to turn away, grabbing Shaun by the arm.

 

“Why not?”

 

He turned back around to Altair. “What?”

 

Altair shrugged. “I said why not? I mean.... yeah, maybe I am.”

 

Now, _that_ made him grin widely. “Oh really? You are?”

 

Altair shrugged once more, placing his drink next to his on the bar table. “I've never really thought about it but... I can't find anything against it.”

 

This made him just grin  _wider_ and Shaun covered his eyes in a defeated manner next to him. “Is that a promise?”

 

“A promise to what?”

 

“That you're bi-curious.”

 

Altair looked confused, then smiled a little. “I guess, yeah.”

 

“Oh god no,” Shaun moaned and turned half away so he wouldn't have to see what was about to come next – and Altair guessed from his reaction, his friend had done this before and he wasn't the first victim of this 'survey'.

 

“Would you seal it with a kiss?”

 

Altair's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “What?”

 

“You've heard me. Would you seal your promise with a kiss?”, Shaun's friend asked again.

 

“With you?”

 

He snorted. “Course with me – not with this ugly duck face,” he said and pointed at Shaun with a faked disgusted expression and Shaun huffed, grunting an “Hey!” at him. “So what about it?”, he asked Altair again, leaning a bit forward. “Just a kiss, because you're so cute.”

 

And it was probably the alcohol talking and which made his tongue loose, but Altair shrugged, a grin tugging at the corner of his lip. “Alright,” he said and maybe Shaun's friend hadn't expected such an answer because he looked actually a little surprised. “Alright?”, he asked in disbelieve and Altair nodded, “Yeah.”

 

“Alright,” Shaun's friend repeated again and then he stepped forwards, placing his hand gently on Altair's neck to pull him closer. Altair closed his eyes and maybe he should feel nervous, excited or what the hell whatever but he didn't. He felt comfortable, pretty much and completely forgot about all the people standing outside the club around them. He and this guy were forgotten in a crowd of drunk and smoking people, everybody having too much of a good time to care about two men kissing. Altair was relaxed, very much so and his eyes were closed, his lips moving almost shyly against those of the other man. The kiss was gentle, really, not hasty or sloppy but really... wow. For a drunk party kiss, this was really, really nice – nothing he would have expected. 

 

As suddenly as Altair had found himself in this situation, it was just as fast stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning him around. “The fuck...!”

 

He blinked into Ezio's eyes. “What the hell man,” Ezio said and looked Altair up and down. “What are you  _doing_ dude?”

 

Altair pointed with his thumb behind him. “I'm just helping him out with a survey, that's all,” he said smugly.

 

Ezio looked confused, very very confused. “What?”

 

“I was helping him out and that's all you need to know,” Altair said again and when he turned around he could see that Shaun's friend wasn't at all pleased with Ezio interrupting them. “You have a very rude friend,” he told Altair and scrunched his nose.

 

“Yes I do,” Altair agreed but didn't protest when Ezio took his arm. “We go back inside,” Ezio told Altair. “We have to find Desmond before he does something just as stupid as you did.” He pulled Altair a little with him but Altair wasn't done here yet. “What, why? Did something happen while I was gone?” Altair didn't really want to go back inside, “Wait, just a second-”

 

“I tell you on our way but we go now.” Ezio frowned.

 

“We go now?” Altair asked and Ezio nodded, “We go now.” He rolled his eyes a little, he was annoyed with Altair.

 

Altair turned back to Shaun's friend. “We go now,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Maybe you find me back inside...” His voice trailed off.

 

“Malik,” Shaun's friend said with a small grin.

 

“Yeah, Malik,” Altair nodded. “Last time I checked me and my friends were in front of the stage-”

 

“Oh I will find you,” Malik said and yes, it sounded like a god damn promise.

 

“Altair,” Ezio groaned and tugged at him again, “We go.”

 

He looked back over his shoulder, eyes landing on Malik. “I see you later.”

 

“I see you later,” Malik said, waving his hand and it was the last Altair saw of him before Ezio pulled him around the corner and back into the club where loud music and partying people swallowed Altair in a whole. 

 

 

xxxx

 

 

Malik hadn't come to find him and Altair had to admit he'd been a little disappointed about since he'd spent the rest of the night dancing, looking for him in the crowd but had found himself too shy enough to go talk to him once he'd spotted Malik – and he was pretty sure, Malik had spotted him as well. So yes, he was a little disappointed but it was nothing that was dwelling on his mind for too long so when Monday came he went to his classes like every other day too, his head already filled up with all the things he had to learn for the upcoming exams.

 

“Altair?” There was no response. “Altair?” No. Nothing. “Altair!”

 

“Mh?” He looked at Ezio rather lazily and blinked his eyes a couple of times as if he'd just woken from a dream, still disorientated and brain a bit sluggish. Last night had been a long night and-

 

“Hey! Watch where you're going, would you?”

 

“Huh?” Altair turned mid-way when passing the guy he'd just run into, sort of, watching just in time how he'd crossed his arms with a huff in front of his chest, glaring at him with heated cheeks.

 

“Nerds,” Ezio said next to him as he pulled out his earplug and put his ipod away, now that he was finally getting Altair's attention again. “If he wouldn't have had his nose so far up a book, he would have seen you in time and let you pass,” he muttered. Desmond let go of a sharp bark, something that was probably meant to be a low chuckle but Ezio just wasn't funny and they all knew it, even Ezio himself. But if anything, Altair was even further away with his thoughts as he'd been before – his eyes glued to the face of the man he'd just accidentally punched his elbow into the back.

 

“So how did it continue Saturday night?”, Desmond chirped in, cutting through Altair's thoughts as if it was a thin thread and leaned halfway around Ezio while walking, looking at Altair expectingly. “You look tired and all,” and now he grinned, then winked. “Was Sunday not long enough for you to recover?” That made Altair sigh. This- that had been the same dude he'd kissed in the club! He wondered just then how fucking drunk Ezio had been that he hadn't noticed it himself, too. “Everything alright Altair?”, Desmond asked but Altair simply shook his head, resisting the urge to turn around.“I'm not telling you anything you prick,” he said and placed his hand on Ezio's chest to push him out of the way so he could get into his class. Of course Ezio had told everybody the big news, Altair making out with a guy outside in the club's beach area, tongue and groping hands and all! Every time Ezio told the story he came up with new details which totally had never happened – Altair was certain at one point Ezio would tell they'd sex right then and there. Ezio put his hand heavily onto his shoulder, his fingers curling around it and Altair stopped with a frustrated sigh.

 

“Altair, don't ruin this for me,” Ezio said. “I wanna hear about it all in detail during lunch today.”

 

Altair shook his arm free – his phone had been buzzing pretty much through all of Sunday but he could ignore it and therefore Ezio's messages on WhatsApp but he couldn't ignore him now. He said nothing when walking into the classroom since he and Ezio as well as Desmond didn't share the same courses and the only answer Ezio got to that was Altair rising his arm while walking towards his desk, flipping him off without turning around before he slumped down heavily on his chair, pulling out his book from his backpack and not giving another single fuck about Ezio and his curiosity. He leaned back, rubbing his face with both hands and stifled a yawn while noticing other people entering the classroom like shadows, not paying them much attention. He couldn't believe his luck. First time kissing a guy and it was somebody who was going to the same college as he was.

 

What had surprised him most of all was the fact that he'd never really given a thought about other men. Sure, during sex education in high school when they've learned about homosexuality and all, he was one of the very few boys who hadn't been grossed out by the thought of kissing another dude, but-

 

But he'd been pretty much asexual so far. Not that he wasn't, sex or intimacy in general never had been on his list of things he'd wanted to do. He also hadn't freaked out about him kissing another guy as much as Ezio or his friends had. They sort of acted the rest of the night as if it had been a big deal but to Altair it just wasn't. So he kissed a dude when drunk. So. Fucking. What. Girls did it all the time and nobody ever bat an eye about it. He just didn't understand society and its double standards. What confused him though was the fact that they went to the same college and now, hah, now Altair was curious about how this would go on because _now_ he could no longer put it off as a one time thing, a dude he would never see in his life again. From what it looked like, he would see Malik again. Probably every day.

 

His phone buzzed again and with a groan, Altair pulled it out of his pocket. 'Leonardo invited Maria over for lunch, you cool with it?' That one came from Lucy.

 

'Yeah sure', he typed quickly back his phone vanishing once more in his jeans pocket before his teacher entered the classroom and the on going conversations around him died as he told them to open their books to page sixty nine.

 

 

xxx

 

 

It was his third cup of coffee but Altair didn't feel much more awake, to be honest he felt quite the opposite. He felt like a zombie when entering the cafeteria but still spotted his friends right away as they were sitting in the same spot they were always sitting. There was Lucy with Desmond, the two of them had been dating since what felt like pre-school, then Ezio and his friend Leonardo, a soon-to-be-artist who held the nickname 'da Vinci' – it always made him frown and scolding but they all knew Leonardo secretly liked it when they called him like that.

 

“Hey Altair, over here!”, Leonardo said loudly and waved at him way too enthusiastically – Leonardo always seemed bright awake, to be honest, he always seemed as if he'd just taken some LSD and it had taken Altair a while to get used to his hyperactivity. He smiled tiredly and waved back at him before he finally crossed the distance and sat down in the chair next to Ezio. He in return instantly turned around to Altair, leaning heavily on the table and grinned up at him. “So?”

 

“So I'm having coffee right now and-”

 

“So since when do you like the D?”

 

“Ezio...” This was Lucy, rolling her eyes and slipping off Desmond's lap to sit on her own chair, picking at the salad in front of her only to snatch up a cherry tomato to eat it. “If you wouldn't wear those tight jeans all the time so nobody needs to imagine your dick, I could swear you're a girl with how much you like to gossip.”

 

Ezio sent Lucy a glare but otherwise ignored her. She wasn't wrong though, he really did like to know everything that was going on but it seemed as if he had some very special interested into Altair's love life.

 

“Never said I like it”, he eventually said, playing with the half empty coffee cup in his hands, looking down at it and pushing in the lit using his thumb.

 

“And?”

 

“And that's it,” Altair said. He wasn't really the kind of guy who liked to brag about what happened on the weekend, especially not when it was about a kiss he'd shared with a guy.

 

“You could at least tell a little,” Leonardo said and leaned on his elbows, half a eaten sandwich sitting next to him on the table. “I don't want to get all the juicy information like Ezio's hoping for but I am curious how things are going between the two of you.”

 

Altair snorted, “Ezio talks shit. You make it sound as if I shared more than just a three second kiss with him.”

 

Ezio cocked his head to one side. “I'm sorry but that was more than just three seconds,” he grinned and Altair leaned around Ezio to punch him on the arm, not too hard that is.

 

“Did you get his number?” That was Lucy again who seemed to have decided to eat her salad with her fingers now, holding a piece of cucumber between her fingers, then it vanished in her mouth.

 

Altair shook his head. He was certain if they would find out he was going to the same school as Malik, they would lunging themselves at him like a pack of hungry dogs.

 

“Well you should have,” Lucy smiled with Desmond simply nodding, his arm finding its way around her waist.

 

“I'm sorry but I was so eager to dance to all the 90s music that I forgot to-”

 

“Aw, come on Altair!” Lucy cried at him and the whole table was laughing. “It wasn't so bad! We all saw how much fun you had there, dancing to Macarena and all,” she teased him.

 

“Had not,” Altair muttered.

 

“Ay!” Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and grinned while she danced the Macarena dance sitting on her chair, with arm movements and everything. “It was fun Altair.”

 

“It wasn't Lucy,” Altair said just in the same tone and arched one single eyebrow.

 

“And god forbid if you ever have that,” Desmond said with a roll of his eyes. “You're the one we had to carry off the dance floor later.” He did have a point there.

 

“What else is going on?”, he tried one last time and looked at his friends one after another but silence was greeting him. “Besides me kissing a guy which seems like you guys are the most interested in now.”

 

“Besides you kissing who?” 

 

Altair startled when Maria pulled out the chair across from him, sitting down next to Lucy and waving into the round. “Nobody,” Altair said because he thought it wasn't any of her business. They'd been going out for only a few weeks before Maria had decided that they didn't work together and Altair had agreed, so they broke up again. Those few weeks though had been enough for Maria to make friends with his friends, so now she was a part of the group, at least most of the times. While they did broke up in good terms, there was still some tension going on between the two of them especially when there was talk about one of them meeting somebody interesting.

 

“Are you sure Altair?” She purred his name with a grin and Altair pulled off the lit of his coffee. 

 

“I'm very sure, thank you so much,” he said then flipped his finger against the lit and shoot it across the table, aiming at her. He missed. 

 

“Not fair,” Maria said and scrunched her nose, brushing the lit away from with a motion of her hand. “I wanna know what the other's know too,” she huffed with a pout. Altair gritted his teeth. He thought somehow, Maria had found a very good way getting on his nerves but doing it so cleverly that the others called _him_ out when he bitched at her for doing so. 

 

“Alright,” Leonardo said who wasn't the only one noticing the growing tension. “We still have to come up with a plan for when finals are done.” With that their conversation moved away from the weekend and Altair's oh so gay kiss but centered about what they wanted to do once they were all done with their exams. Ezio was talking about his uncle's cabin they could go to but Lucy and Desmond didn't want to go into the woods far away from civilization and Altair agreed with them. Maria and Leonardo though brought up the idea of renting a cottage at the beach and yeah, that sounded great. They spent the rest of their lunch break making plans and when the bell rung, Ezio and Leonardo got up as well as Desmond and Maria because they actually did share classes. They said their good byes and left Altair alone with Lucy. Altair still had some time to get to his next class and so did Lucy. Once she was sure the others were out of earshot, she leaned forwards.

 

“So what are you going to do about your flirt?”, Lucy teased him with a grin and Altair only gave her a look. “What I'm supposed to do?”, he said. “I do nothing of course.” Lucy looked at him with arched eyebrows, sitting back and crossing her arms in front of her chest. She didn't believe him and somehow, Altair didn't believe himself either. 

 


End file.
